BWS030
The Static-Fashion Gym Battle! is the 30th chapter of the series. Plot After meeting Elesa, the Nimbasa Gym Leader, Khourey is now ready to battle her and plans on using his Trapinch for the first time in battle. Elesa sends out her Flaaffy who she claims will win due to its dazzlin cuteness. Trapinch uses Bulldoze, but Flaaffy dodges and uses Power Gem which lands on it. But Trapinch takes the hit and lunged toward it with Crunch, and slams with Buldoze. Flaaffy began getting a little slower as it tries to use Thunderbolt, but Trapinch is unaffected as it counters with Sand Tomb, blinding it and then going for another Crunch which defeats it easily. Elesa then slimes happily and winks at Khourey, which angers Sophia who declares her love for him again, which annoys Marie. Elesa then sends out her second Pokemon, Emolga. The Ant Pit Pokemon uses another sand Tomb, but Emolga is unaffected, which Blaze says that because of bein part Electric and Flying-type, it is immune to Ground-type attacks. Emolga uses Attract which easily lands on Trapinch and defeats him witth Acrobatics. Khourey returns his Trapinch and sends out his Flaaffy. Sophia claps an giggles as she claims that, to Khourey and the Wool Pokemon's annoyance, that Flaaffy is adorable and wants to trade it for her Sneasel, which Khourey ignores as Flaaffy uses Thunderbolt. But Emolga dodges and uses Volt Switch. But Flaaffy dodges and hits with Power Gem, which hurts Emolga a little bit. The two clash with different attacks like Acrobatics while Flaaffy counters with Cotton Guard until Flaaffy hits Emolga with her tail and then hits with Thunderbolt, but gets paralyzed by Emolga's Static as well as Emolga is at the same time. As Emolga tries to get up, Flaaffy hits with Power Gem and then finishes off with Electro Ball, which defeats it easily. The audience in the Gym praise Khourey's dazzling strategies, but Elesa claims that the next battle is going to become more intense as she sends out her last Pokemon: Zebstrika! After another annoying thing from Sophia, Khourey's Flaaffy uses Electro Ball, but the Wool Pokemon is stopped due to its paralysis and is defeated by Zebstrika's Flame Charge. Khourey thanks Flaaffy as he sends out his Pignite, who has no type disadvantage this time and says to his starter Pokemon to use all his powerful moves together, and the Fire Pig nods. Pignite goes off with a Rock Smash, but Zebstrika counters with Quick Attack and is slammed on the ground. Pignite dodges Stomp and lands a successful Rock Smash that barely hurts it at all. Pignite then takes a hit from Wild Charge by countering with Heat Crash, but is knocked out and paralyzed. Pignite then blazes its body in flames, activating Blaze, and shooting a steam of blazing fire, which Khourey realizes that Pignite had learned Flamethrower, and burns the opponent in retaliation. As Zebstrika tries another Quick Attack, Pignite begins to stomp consecutively with Bulldoze,slowing it down and landing a Rock Smash, which hurts it even more due to breaking its leg, and hits with Heat Crash. In the final clash, Pignite stomps the ground with a Bulldoze-Heat Crash combination and waits for Zebstrika to hit with Wild Charge. He then trips the Electrified Pokemon and uses Rock Smash, knocking it out. Amazed by how he won easily, Elesa thanks him by giving his a quick kiss on the nose, which angers Sophia even more, claiming that she'll win his heart someday and leaves. Khourey is then awarded the Bolt Badge after Elesa claims that they dazzle more than the morning sun. As they meet Sophia outside, Elesa suggests o head to the net Gym in Driftveil City, but claims that the Driftveil Drawbridge is closed for renovations. Sophia then says that thy should challenge the PokeBrawl Tournament which is held in Nimbasa City's Battle Stadium and Khourey claims that he can't wait. Meanwhile, Team Plasma are encountered by the Battle Subway Leaders... Major Events *Khourey has a battle with Elesa. *Khourey's Pignite is revealed to learn Flamethrower. *Khourey earns the Bolt Badge from Elesa. *Khourey decides to challenge the Driftveil City Gym, but learns that it is closed. *Khourey learns of the Driftveil Battle Tournament i opened and decides to enter. *Team Plasma encounter the Subway Bosses.